Behind the Scenes
by KidaNoche
Summary: Kyoko gets an offer for a role in a drama. She wants it! But the problem is what her role does, and who her costar is... This role might be the key to regaining the feelings she lost to Sho, but is she sure that she wants to? Ren/Kyoko, with a little Sho.
1. Choices

**Title: If you don't know what the title of this fic is yet, I'm going to strangle you. You know deep within your soul that I will somehow find a way.**

**Rating: PG-13/Teen**

**Pairing: Ren/Kyoko, with a little Sho for the Sho fans.**

**Warnings/Spoilers: I have read up to chapter 123. I may or may not mention anything that you haven't heard of yet. And there's nothing you can do about it! XP**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Skip Beat! I would be sitting quietly in my room and laughing at the poor suckers who write fanfiction because they can't have things their way. Nye!**

**Dedication: This is to Demon Sloth, because she You're a girl, right? -/- I hope you are. Because that's what I think you are, and it would be deeply insulting to you if you were actually a boy. is totally awsome in every way and writes awsome fanfiction, and she pwns you all. XP Ok, maybe she doesn't, because I don't KNOW you all, but she pwns. And I know for a fact that she pwns penguins, because penguins can't write. Or type. Fanfiction.**

**Chapter Summary: Kyoko gets offered a role in Thief of the Night, and is left to contemplate the goods and bads.**

**Disclaimer Part 2: Skip Beat! ain't mine, but Thief of the Night is. It's a combination of my crazy thoughts, and my crazy thoughts and crazy ideas are all my own. So there. You can't sue me, nya nya nya nya nya, nya! XP**

**I...L...I...K...E...J...E...L...L...O**

**Chapter One**

**Kyoko had a strange feeling about that day. Something was going to happen to change her future, she just knew it. Though how, exactly, she couldn't figure out.**

**When she arrived at LME, she was immediately directed to Mr. Sawara's office.**

**She foggily mused on what he could possibly want on her way. She hadn't even been able to change into her Love Me uniform yet.**

**Kyoko knocked on the door and bounced on the balls of her feet, slightly nervous. What if that feeling she had about today was a bad one...?**

**"Come in!" Mr. Sawara's voice called. She took a breath and opened the door, walking in slowly.**

**Mr. Sawara looked up and stared at the stiff, ghostly expression on Kyoko's face. Now acquainted with her obtuse way of thinking, he let a chuckle escape. She was probably concerned- well, make that **_**over**_**-concerned.**

**"You're not in trouble."**

**Kyoko's face unfroze and she smiled brightly. "Okay!"**

**He felt sweat collecting on the back of his neck. She was so easy to please...**

**"Anyway, sit down. I have, actually, a job offer for you."**

**"Really?" Kyoko's eyes lit up as she sat. Then her mood darkened. "Wait, is it another Mio-like role?"**

**"No, it should be right up your alley," he said, smiling, digging through his desk and producing a script. Although he was happy for Kyoko at her luck in the offer, he was afraid that her reaction might destroy something in his office in some way. "You would play a high-class lady in a sort of olden times/ alternate universe-"**

**"REALLY?!"**

**Mr. Sawara winced. "Yes-"**

**"I get to be a high class lady?!"**

**"Yes. Here's the script-"**

**Kyoko shakily took the script and stared at it, the same dreamy look on her face as when she stared at cosmetics.**

**"Kyoko-chan, there's something you should know about your role," Mr. Sawara said, growing serious.**

**"Huh?"**

**"You'd play the role of a young woman who falls for a famous phantom thief."**

**Kyoko's face dropped the dreamy expression and she stared stiffly at him. "So... It's a forbidden-love type thing?"**

**"...Yes...?"**

**"Oh."**

**There was an awkward silence.**

**"Um, Kyoko-chan... I'm sorry to tell you this, but you only have two days to think it over. All the other roles have been assigned, and this offer came in late. They want to start filming next week, so you're in a tight position. The director saw your other performances and liked the how convincing your acting was, and believes the role would suit you."**

**Kyoko nodded. "Okay... I'll let you know."**

**Mr. Sawara breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay, then. You may go."**

**She left, solemnly contemplating her situation. Would she be able to take on the role? Would she be able to give the director the convincing act he was looking for, considering that the reason she was in Love Me in the first place was because she lacked love? She couldn't let him- or the crew and her co-actors- down.**

**Mr Sawara, back in his office, went back on his conversation. Had it been a mistake to not mention that her co-star would be Ren Tsuruga?**


	2. Dark Lord, the Manager, and the Script

**Chapter Title: The Dark Lord, the Manager, and the Script**

**Rating: PG-13/Teen**

Disclaimer: If I owned Skip Beat! it would suck. Plain and simple. Hard as it may be to believe, I'm not that good. 

Disclaimer Part 2: THIEF OF THE NIGHT TIS MINE!

Dedication: Erm... hang on. –goes and checks email- This is to... Pinkpokeal because she totally just favorited my Dream Saga fanficcie. Also, because my email notice of her favorite was number 99. And we ALL love the number 99! It's so... not an even 100! But 100 rocks too! Yay, 100... and 99... –rambles incessantly-

Chapter Summary: Ren is filled in about the drama and crap.  Woohoo!

... Yeah, I said crap. Oh, look! I said it again. Or typed it. Whatever.

I k33l teh spell check! With 3s instead of e's! Or i's! Don't bug me when I'm typing fanfiction! –argues one-sidedly with Spellcheck-

Song: Untouched by The Veronicas

N...E...J...I...L...O...V...E...S...M...A...T...H...x)

Ren tapped his fingers absently on his leg, and then stopped. He looked up at the ceiling, and then back down. He sighed, picking at a miniscule stain on the couch. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Yashiro!"

Said manager barreled through the suddenly open door right after his name was called.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he exclaimed, closing the door behind him while nearly dropping papers all over the floor. "They couldn't find it, and then I had to stay behind and talk with them, and then... oh, it was a mess. But I got it!" He proudly brandished the prize of hard work and dedication: a script.

Ren Tsuruga had been signed on as the male role for this drama a while ago- it was simply his usual line of work. Thief of the Night- it sounded like a typical forbidden love chic-flick-type story. They tended to bore him after so long; but someone had to do these roles, and as Ren Tsuruga, it was expected of him.

It was only just now that he was able to get the script. Shooting would begin tomorrow- how troublesome. It didn't seem to be the director's fault, however. Actually, it couldn't be- it appeared that Ren had been fortunate enough to have Ogata as his director again. He was a truly talented director, and Ren felt that he truly could work well under the man.

The script had had some trouble getting finished, as the writer had had conflict with the story- it wasn't based off of anything, so she'd had to come up with it herself and something had troubled her. It had only been finished four days ago, and had only gotten to him today.

Oh well. He was an experienced actor- it shouldn't take long for him to get acquainted with the story, even if it was late. It was most likely many of his other dramas. And at least, with Ogata directing, the annoying task of needing to coach along his female costar- who couldn't act right due to working with Ren Tsuruga; as seemed to be the unfortunate pattern in these types of things- would be a little more bearable.

The actor pondered these thoughts while Yashiro scanned the script and checked over when Ren would be needed for shooting. The silence was comfortable, at least until abruptly interrupted by Yashiro's cell phone. The cheery, upbeat tone startled the both of them, and Yashiro nearly dropped the phone attempting to answer it.

"He-Hello...? Yes, this is his manager." Yashiro was silent as the person on the other line said something, and then his face brightened. "Oh, then who is it?" He paused again, and then smiled slyly. "Oh really? Well, I'm happy to hear that- What? Oh, well... I guess you could say that they get along. Yes... Yes. Alright. Have a nice day. Goodbye." He hung up, and looked over at Ren to see the actor peering at him from over the back of the couch suspiciously.

"What's got you so happy...?"

Yashiro beamed. "Ren, isn't it wonderful? I've found out who your costar is. She's just accepted the role today."

"Why in the world has she only accepted today?"

"Because she was only offered the role yesterday."

"Ah... So who is she?"

Yashiro's smile turned quite subtly into a smirk. "You... know her."

"That should make things easier." Ren was not about to let Yashiro try to beat around the bush here. "So who is she?"

"It _would_ make things easier," the manager agreed. "You've worked with her before."

"Who is she?"

Yashiro's smile had fully disappeared now, leaving a sinister grin in its place.

"... Mogami Kyoko."

H...A...H...A...H...A...I'...M...S...P...O...N...G...E...B...O...B

(No, I'm not really Spongebob.)

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm off to go post it right now, and since I'm so awesome, I think I'll write two or three more chappies afterwards. Consider it my present for the holidays, dear readers!

Again, thank Pinkpokeal- she was my final motivation to get this thing out. (Again, I really hope you're a girl; because again, it would be very humiliating if you were a boy.) Even if it wasn't for my Skip Beat! fanfic, and for my Dream Saga fanfic. Oh well! x)

HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Look for chapters 2 & 3 and maybe even 4 & 5 reeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaally soon!

Song: Walking on Air by Kerli (ZOMG that song rox meh sox)

Sigh. Since is doing upgrades I have to listen on youtube where the music break is shorter... oh well. x)

Subaki-Chan out.


	3. Brooding

**Chapter Title: Brooding**

**Rating: PG-13/Teen**

Disclaimer: If I owned Skip Beat! Kanae would get with Yashiro.

Disclaimer Part 2: THIEF OF THE NIGHT TIS MINE!

Dedication: Erm... hang on. –goes and checks email- This is to... –takes deep breath- angiez, rin03, TwilightObsessed, xXJoadXx, Tansy Moon, Luna Silverwater, Xylophic, Saffrie, purropolisprincess, .Dr1v3n t0 1n5aN1Ty., black moon inu, Ishasuki Mitochi, Fate Lowe, Devilishduck, and Tsuzuki! It was originally a short list, but... so many people story-alerted and favorited and reviewed! –cries with happiness-

Chapter Summary: Ren and Kyoko brood. It was originally that they were going to meet up too, but the brooding turned out longer than I thought and I can't stay up too late. So I figure a short, early chapter is better than me saving, going to sleep, and not getting to updating till after Christmas. Whaddya say?

I k33l teh spell check! With 3s instead of e's! Or i's! Don't bug me when I'm typing fanfiction! –argues one-sidedly with Spellcheck-

Song: I Like it Rough by Lady Gaga

**I'...M...S...H...I...N...Y...x)**

**Kyoko laid on her bed, her head and neck hanging off the foot. Her wall and anything on or in front of it was upside down. But it didn't really faze her at all.**

**Recently, her entire life seemed to be upside down.**

**She looked over at her posters. Shotaro smirked down at her, as horrid as ever. Though maybe it was a bit childish, she stuck her tongue out at him.**

_**Gruesome,**_** she thought. **_**That's what you are, Shotaro. You, and your smirk... In a weird, twisted way; it's your fault I'm in this mess.**_

**Sho, though, paid no mind to her hate waves and kept right on smirking. The Kyoko demons swarmed out, repeatedly ramming against the poster, but to no avail. Alas, it was only a poster.**

**Finally, she flipped over on her bed and buried her face into her crossed arms. Hate waves took their toll every once in a while; and anyway, all that hanging upside down put too much blood in her head. Thinking was slow.**

**She yawned.**

_**How am I supposed to portray love for a total stranger? I mean, it would be impossible alone, and then; not knowing my co-star would be so awkward.**_** She sighed. After all, how great were her chances of knowing her co-star? Not likely. It was a big world.**

**Suddenly, she saw two things at once.**

**Tsuruga-san, and Otou-san.**

**Sempai and Father.**

**Father's encouraging smile, thumbs up, and advice were all she needed. Her role was a high-class lady, right? It was perfect. She could see herself slipping into the it and enjoying it in no time. Perhaps, even, she might come to love it- Father had said that was best. Loving it would be a tremendous step.**

**Maybe it wasn't the real thing, not like loving a person; but maybe, just **_**maybe**_**, if she could love her role, then she could at least act out convincing, unconditional love for her role's love interest.**

**And that would be a big step towards regaining what she had lost.**

**Besides, as Moko-Chan would say, it was her character falling in love with someone else; not her falling in love with her co-star. Becoming someone else; she could **_**do**_** this.**

**But what if...**

**Tsuruga-san's fake gentlemanly smile, given whenever she knew she was foolish, appeared suddenly; and was enough to stop her thoughts in their tracks and disintegrate her leftover drooping demons.**

**She **_**would**_** do this.**

**W...H...I...T...E...A...N...D...N...E...R...D...Y**

**Ren Tsuruga's hands were tight on the steering wheel as he focused intently on the road. Yashiro-san sat quietly beside him, allowing his long-time client and friend to think things over. After all, Mogami-san wasn't the only one with experience with 'The Emperor of the Night' or 'The Dark Lord'.**

**Ren wasn't worried about losing control, starring together in a romance with Ky- Mogami-san. Not at all. He knew better than anyone else that he could keep himself in check. The one time he had nearly slipped up was at his house when she'd fallen; but he'd made sure through extensive brooding and pressure on himself that it wouldn't happen again. What kind of professional actor would he be if he couldn't even refrain from self-control around one snippet of a girl?**

**Ignoring the fact that, at least to him, Mogami-san was no 'snippet'...**

**So it wasn't about losing control. Nor was it even about his image. Ren Tsuruga, starring together in a movie with a newbie? A newbie fast on the rise, sure; but still, a newbie. Mogami-san had incredible talent, and besides, word had spread at least a little that she was his 'kouhai'; so all anyone- most especially the paparazzi- would expect or talk about was that this would be one heck of a drama.**

**Nor was he concerned that Mogami-san wouldn't do well. He doubted that even if she were starring with that idol Sho Fuwa that she would slip up. Mogami-san was too... serious in her acting to allow that to stop her. And since he would be filming with her, well...**

**And it certainly weren't as though she might get distracted by him, either. No, Mogami-san had proven most likely more than once that she could hold her own against both his over-powering gentlemanliness and intimidating acting. One of many trials that she seemed to overcome without realizing it.**

**So maybe he was worried about Mogami-san herself. Not necessarily how the acting would go; that was part of it, but more on the toll that this would take on her. He knew that, for her, acting out this particular emotion would be no easy task. For someone in Love Me, it couldn't be.**

**On the other hand, he cringed to think of Mogami-san having to exert self-control to refrain from going absolutely sparkly-eyed over her role in itself.**

**Ah, well. At least he would be there to watch for her. Though...**

**His face darkened.**

**As much as he'd like to be, as Tsuruga Ren and as her Sempai- not as one who might have preferred otherwise- he could not shelter, protect and teach her forever.**

**Not if she were to grow as an actress. And he knew that she could. She had the potential. The talent. The drive.**

**No.**

**She **_**would**_**.**

**B...U...M...B...U...M...B...E...E...D...U...M...B...U...M**

**Song: None. I'm in complete silence.**

**First one to tell me the relation between my scene/author's note breaks wins a special prize- they'll be featured as a minor character in my fic. But ya gotta review first to let me know what your answer is! x)**

**On second thought, PM. Maybe. So we don't get cheaters...? I dunno. Do whatever you want.**

**Muahahahaha.**

**So anyway.**

**I'm happy this was out earlier than my chapters usually are, but I'm sorry that this one was later than I promised. And I'd like to say that with the holidays here and Science Fair I'm just so busy, but the truth was I was reading Skip Beat! on Mangafox and wondlyful (Yes, I meant to spell that wondlyful) Skip Beat! fanfiction. Look at it this way; my knowledge of Skip Beat! is now up to the latest chapter (At least, I think so... That's what the Mangafox scanlations have to say.) and I have inspiration from fanfiction so I can provide you with a better one myself.**

**Ok, enough with my chattering. Two more things; one, don't forget to check out my poll on THIS FANFIC RIGHT HERE on my page. I NEED your guys' opinion. Two, look out for a Skip Beat! Christmas special (most likely a oneshot) that I plan to write and put up soon. It may be here, or it may be in the Skip Beat! fanfiction archives, so look out! I'll probably do it out there, but I'm not sure yet... Oh well.**

**Doesn't it seem like our lives are devoted to writing fanfiction and fanfiction only? Lol. I notice that while reading other people's... Let me know if it seems like that. I'm really curious.**

**Before I say byebye, don't hesitate to reply to my replies or drop me a PM, guys! I actually like hearing from you guys and if I reply to your review you don't have to worry about bugging me with another reply back or whatever... I enjoy speaking with you and hearing your opinions- both on fanfiction, and maybe not! Friends are cool!**

**Also, I'm doing this fanfiction stuff single-handedly on Microsoft Word, so if anyone thinks I should get an editor or something fancy-schmancy like that, let me know.**

**Kk! Bye! And Happy Holidays! Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, New Year's, the works!**

**Subaki-Chan out.**

**PS Sorry if it seems my author's notes are longer than the chapters. I just like to taaaaaaaaaaaaalk, talk, talk. x) Bye.**


	4. Tsurugasempai, the Thief

**Chapter Title: Tsuruga-sempai, the Thief**

**Rating: PG-13/Teen**

Disclaimer: If I owned Skip Beat! Vie Ghoul would have a pet Beagle as their mascot and drum-player. (No, not really; but it's till a cool idea...)

Disclaimer Part 2: THIEF OF THE NIGHT TIS MINE!

Dedication: This is dedicated to Devilishduck... Yes, just Devilishduck. For her (please tell me you're a her) awesome long review. x) Yay Malevolent fowl! (That's a use of synonyms. O.o Ooooooh...)

Chapter Summary: Kyoko wakes up and finds out that Tsuruga-san is her co-star. Sounds crappier than it is. I hope.

I k33l teh spell check! With 3s instead of e's! Or i's! Don't bug me when I'm typing fanfiction! –argues one-sidedly with Spellcheck-

Song: Insomnia by The Veronicas

Don't forget about my little challenge to you guys last chapter! I wasn't kidding! It's an easy puzzle and you could end up as a character... What've ya got to lose? (By the way, the character will probably be an OC that I've created to play a role in the drama Kyoko and Ren are filming. So I'm not sure anymore of whether it'll be minor or moderate. :D)

PS I'm winging it on this fic. Is that bad?

**M...M...M...C...H...E...E...S...E...Y...P...O...P...C...O...R...N**

"**LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE! LATE! LATE! LATE! LAAAAAAAAAAATE!"**

**Mogami Kyoko jumped out of bed, not even stopping to think that people in **_**America**_** were probably planning to schedule ear exams later due to her screams. She glanced wildly again at the clock. Hmm...**

**She'd planned to wake up an hour ago. But if she could manage to get ready in five minutes she might **_**just**_** be able to make it.**

**Kyoko threw on a cami, pants and a jacket; then rushed to the bathroom to teach herself to brush her teeth and her hair at the same time.**

**The clock was ticking down the last three seconds to five minutes when Kyoko sped out the door, grabbing her shoes and calling goodbye to the owners of Darumaya. She hopped on her bike and sped away as if a hoard of smiling Tsuruga-sans were on her tail, inwardly wondering if perhaps she should learn to drive.**

**No; she told her frazzled self, ten minutes and five miles across town later. Biking was definitely better... No traffic. All those nice pedestrians had quickly stepped out of her way.**

**She took a second to straighten herself out, and then walked briskly into the building where she would be going meeting her stars, going over her script, and practice acting- they might even be able to get in shooting a scene or two today. She'd missed the script reading; but it'd been held before she'd been offered the part so...**

**No use crying over spilt milk.**

**S...M...A...R...T...E...R...T...H...A...N...A...W...A...F...F...L...E**

**Yashiro watched Ren watch everyone else in amusement. Not that he was amused... well, he was, but the point was that **_**Ren**_** was amused.**

**And why shouldn't he be? Everyone was bustling around, trying to get everything ready and unsuccessfully trying to hide their anxiety at the absence of the female lead. Not that they could blame her, having only offered her the part two days ago, but...**

**Yashiro saw Ren catch Ogata-san's eye, and Ogata-san smiled. Ren simply nodded, but Yashiro could see the smirk in his eyes. Only the three of them- the actor, the manager, and the director- knew Kyoko... At least, well enough to know that she would be here on time.**

**There was only a minute until she would be officially 'late' and; due to the abrupt change in the script- nothing too big, but enough to create a small problem that had thankfully been solved- everything was chaos. The last thing needed was for the female lead to be late, or even worse, absentee.**

**But the three who knew Kyoko knew she would show up on time. Not only because of her dedication to what she did; but because of how she hated inconveniencing and displeasing others; and how she always valued a good first impression of herself upon others.**

**Sure enough, just as the clock struck eleven o'clock AM, Mogami Kyoko strode into the room- looking a bit ashamed and out of breath, but still there, nonetheless.**

**It seemed as the room breathed a collective sigh of relief as Director Ogata hurried over to welcome Kyoko and accept her expected apologies for nearly being late.**

"**Gomen ne, Ogata-san," Kyoko bowed hurriedly, looking up in worry. Ogata-san shook his head.**

"**No, it's fine, Kyoko-san. Please come with me... You must be introduced to your costar- the one who will be playing the phantom thief, Sakurazuka Seishiro?" he added at her apparent confusion.**

**Kyoko's blank look was quickly replaced with one of understanding. She nodded, embarrassed. "Gomen ne again, Ogata-san. I'm still half-asleep."**

"**No worries. Have you been able to grasp the concept of your character, the lady Sumeragi Subaru, yet, Kyoko-san?"**

"**I- I'm still working on it," she confessed quietly, following Ogata-san through the room, around groups of people.**

"**That's all right. Just be sure to do it before long; we might start filming even today."**

"**I understand, Ogata-san."**

**A few moments later, they'd arrived at a bench where two people were sitting, waiting expectantly. Kyoko's brow furrowed up in puzzlement at the two's presence; but as Ogata-san spoke, her eyes widened and she felt oddly... kind of faint.**

"**Kyoko-san, I'm sure you'll be quite happy to hear this. Meet your costar, Tsuruga-san."**

**I...K...3...3...L...T...E...H...F...R...E...N...C...H...F...R...I...E...S**

**Song: Right Kind of Wrong by LeAnn Rimes**

**Ok, so, maybe it wasn't as lengthy or as progressive as I'd hoped, but I'll get started on another chapter now. And now that I've promised that, there's no way I can put it off till tomorrow! :D**

**Ok, so, please take the poll on my page. I need your guys' opinions.**

**And don't forget about the challenge. And I have another one too. If you can tell me from which manga I got both names (first and last) for the two main characters in Thief of the Night (AKA Kyoko and Ren's character's names), you'll also get a spot as an OC actor in Thief of the Night... that is, if you want, of course. So- two chances! And there'll probably be more, too. I have positions to fill and I'll most likely be too lazy to create my own... unless I have to...**

**Ok, so... Byebye!**

**Subaki-Chan out.**


	5. What's this? An OC!

**Chapter Title: What's this? An OC?!**

**Rating: PG-13/Teen**

Disclaimer: If I owned Skip Beat! we'd see more RenxKyoko. :D

Disclaimer Part 2: THIEF OF THE NIGHT TIS MINE!

Dedication: This is dedicated to Ecki, who won one of my challenges! Yay, Ecki!

Chapter Summary: Ren scares Kyoko. Kyoko makes a friend- or at least, a coworker. And Yashiro scolds Ren. Kind of.

I k33l teh spell check! With 3s instead of e's! Or i's! Don't bug me when I'm typing fanfiction! –argues one-sidedly with Spellcheck-

Song: Love Shine by Riyu Kosaka

Ok, so the deal on the challenges- there is now only one challenge left to take a shot at. Congrats to Ecki for solving the challenge on where I got Ren's and Kyoko's character's names. The answer is indeed Tokyo Babylon, and by extension, the spin-off (I think) X/1999. Ecki will have by her own description an OC in the fanfic. The only challenge left open is the one from chapter three, where you must find what my three scene breaks; 'I'm Shiny', 'White and Nerdy', and 'Bum Bum Beedum Bum' have in common.

Though, by the end of this chapter there will be another challenge. x) So be sure to read the ending author's note!

Yes, I have a lot of challenges.

S...O...R...E...W...A...H...I...M...I...T...S...U...D...E...S...U

Ren saw Mogami-san blink at him, and he blinked back. Her face was overcome in horrified shadows and her eyes were wide. He recognized this look and could tell that she was just a _little_ shocked.

Hah. Understatement of the year.

So he smiled. His nice, gentlemanly smile. Complete with sparklies in the background.

"It will be nice working with you again, Mogami-san."

Mogami-san stared at him for a moment more, and then closed her mouth. She didn't look horrified anymore, but he could tell- she was scared stiff of his smile. She managed to hide it, though- at least, from anyone but him. He could tell. He knew her too well.

Director Ogata furrowed his brow at the two actors. It seemed as though Kyoko were forcing herself to smile and nod politely at Tsuruga-san's comment. Perhaps she wasn't as excited as he'd thought she'd be... He quickly placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Um... Mogami-san, perhaps you'd like to meet another one of your co-stars? She'll be playing a role close to yours and I think you'll enjoy working with her."

Mogami-san did nothing but nod and follow him without looking back, but he could hear her thoughts as plainly as if she'd said them aloud- _Phew. A girl._

He didn't exactly know what the problem was, but perhaps if Mogami-san could become acquainted with a new friend, then the atmosphere might become a little less... stifling.

He looked back at Tsuruga-san, conversing with Yashiro-san, and frowned a little.

As a friend, he wanted them to take their time working out whatever problems either had.

But, as a director, he knew that they had to work it out _now_. They had a drama to shoot, after all.

Since Dark Moon had been such a hit, it was of utmost important that they meet expectations for a great drama in this film as well.

And as a director, he would make sure of it.

M...A...M...A...N...A...M...A...V...I...S...T...A

All Naneki Rin hoped for at this point in her life was to succeed at what she did. And so far, despite being a newbie, she was getting along fairly well. She was newer than the female star in this drama, and seeing that she had a part that was almost just as wonderful; she was getting along quite well.

But being as shy as she was, she hadn't really hoped to make anything besides an acquaintance while she was filming this drama. Let alone a friend. So when she saw the leading female and the director headed her way, she felt quite sure that they were intending on talking to someone else- most certainly not her.

But apparently, that was indeed the plan. After all, the two stopped right in front of her and Director Ogata-san smiled and said hello; and then the girl with him bowed politely and offered greetings as well.

"Mogami-san, this is Naneki Rin-san. Naneki-san, this is Mogami Kyoko-san. You two will be working together."

Rin bowed. "Hello, Mogami-san. I play Shitsubi Miyabi in the drama... Lady Sumeragi-san's kagemusha and close friend. I look forward to working with you."

Mogami-san smiled brightly. "I'm excited too, Naneki-san!"

Rin blinked. Mogami-san shouldn't be this kind... should she? Rin really didn't have much of an idea on how people acted in the show business world; but in stories, TV shows, and most manga, actresses were always catty and mean behind others' backs.

But perhaps she could find a friend in Mogami-san.

P...A...P...E...R...C...L...I...P...G...U...Y

"Ren, what were you doing?" Yashiro asked, sounding disappointed. Ren looked at him innocently- as innocently as a wolf caught with the flock, at any rate.

"What was I doing, Yashiro-san? I was merely telling Mogami-san that I looked forward to working with her."

Yashiro frowned deeper. "You know full well that smiling in that manner scares Kyoko-san witless."

Ren smiled at Yashiro in the same way he had at Mogami-san- except, maybe times two. Yashiro cowered against the wall- it didn't help much, seeing that, as he was sitting on the bench, his back was already against it.

"I don't understand what you mean, Yashiro-san," Ren said, still smiling brightly. "Mogami-san didn't seem scared at all."

Yashiro shook his head. His client was all too stubborn to bother arguing with. He took out his planner and start scribbling something in the margins of a page.

"Just keep your eyes open, Ren," he mumbled, staring at what he'd written for a moment, and then adding some more onto it. "I believe that Kyoko-san is having some difficulty with her role- she might come to you for help. You are her sempai, after all."

Ren was quiet for a moment, before nodding and sitting straight again. "Yes," he murmured.

_Only her sempai._

R...A...W...R...!

Song: Stand Up by Flobots

Ok, so... Yeah. Kyoko will be introduced to more costars as soon as I have them. Lol.

So Ecki, as you may have guessed, has created the character of Naneki Rin for my fanfic- YAY ECKI! W00T!

Ok, so the new challenge... See my first scene break? It looks like this:

S...O...R...E...W...A...H...I...M...I...T...S...U...D...E...S...U

So if you can tell me three things: what it means, whose catch phrase it is, and what anime he/she is from, then you win this challenge and get to create a character for the fanfic. Just an FYI, if you've already won a challenge, don't answer again. Okiepokey? YAY!

Happy Holidays!

Subaki-Chan out.


	6. Check this out, guys! Importante!

Hey, you guys.

I know I'm probably not supposed to be putting up an Author's Note, but it seems some of you are getting impatient and so I have to explain.

I'm SWAMPED with schoolwork right now and my days have been set into a very firm, tight schedule. But Science Fair, for me, is ending in six days from now and so will allow me a bit more time and a lot LESS stress. I'll try to update soon after next Wednesday, okay?

Thanks to all of you who have participated in the challenges. They have all been solved and the OCs created, so until I make up some new ones the challenges are closed. Thank you.

Thanks again for being patient and I'll post soon! Also, just a little question: I haven't gotten to starting the Christmas Skip Beat! oneshot so I'm wondering, do you want me to write and post it late or just not do it and write a Valentine's Day Skip Beat! oneshot instead?

Thanks again... again. Bye! I'll take this down and update soon, assuming I'm not grounded first!

Subaki-Chan ^.~


	7. Felt a Fondness

Chapter Title: Felt a Fondness

Disclaimer: If I owned Skip Beat!... uh... Yashiro might try to drive and wreck something... Yeah, I dunno. Not mine. :P

Disclaimer Part 2: THIEF OF THE NIGHT TIS MINE!

Dedication: This is dedicated to Devilishduck, because I read the fanfic and reviews over again and THAT NAME IS SO AWESOME! Oh, and she's a girl. x) Also dedicated to My Name is Paper Yaah! You rock, person with the awesome name that I hope I spelled right! xD

Chapter Summary: Lunchtime; Ren broods. Again.

It kind of sucks and it's really short, but it's an update... I'm kinda stuck and I'm trying to decide on something and all the OC descriptions are lost in my mess of a mailbox; don't worry, I'll find them... Until then, check out this extremely short and denial-filled update!

I k33l teh spell check! With 3s instead of e's! Or i's! Don't bug me when I'm typing fanfiction! –argues one-sidedly with Spellcheck-

Song: High School Never Ends by Bowling For Soup

Ok, so I decided that I'd procrastinated long enough and, since I'm on vacay- let's save the long explanation and say that it's a modified spring-break-type-thing- I have no excuse. So I was going to update today and then I found I got a review and just had more motivation, so... yeah. Reread the fanfic and reviews and HERE I GO! APPLYING FINGERS TO KEYBOARD! TOTALLY WITHOUT ANY PLAN WHATSOEVER!

I would have had this out a day earlier but mom got a bit angry at me for my laziness and took my computer away. So I apologize. But I had an excuse! :D

Also, I'm sorry, but no oneshot. :( -hangs head in shame- I know, I'm a lying, procrastinating, lazy, sorry excuse for an Authorette.

S...U...P...E...R...M...A...N...'...S...I...N...C...H...I...N...A

_Out of sight, out of mind. We've been through this a thousand times. Turn your back, and then you make me feel so crazy._

Something Escape the Fate

Lunchtime. Finally.

Ren retrieved his bento from the staff and headed over to a secluded table. Yashiro, workaholic that he was, seemed to Ren to be working even on break as he sat down to eat with Director Ogata. The actor shook his head, muttered a quick, "Itadakimasu," and began to eat. Normally he would probably just skip lunch altogether or at least not eat all that much, but since Ky- Mogami-san was here he wouldn't take any chances.

Now that his thoughts had touched upon, even ever so lightly, the subject of Mogami-san, they refused to change topic. Kind of odd to think that his thoughts had a mind of their own, but that's how things went.

He wondered, wryly, if she were still acting for revenge. Glancing over at her- she was chatting animatedly with her newfound friend, Naneki-san- he swiftly came to the conclusion that one would not suspect so. Perhaps she wasn't. Perhaps she was acting because she loved acting. Maybe she even wanted to make him prou-

He shook his head to clear the thought. What a notion. That she would be acting for _him_.

About ten years ago, he'd felt a fondness for the little girl. Of course he had known that she was much younger than he, and it was that thought most likely that had kept him from liking her a tad more than he should.

**Four years older? Not that much.**

_Ten versus six. I think not._

**True, that might have been a bit odd...**

Of course, she was older now. So was he. But twenty and sixteen- seventeen, come to think of it, until his birthday rolled around- didn't seem nearly as scandalous. Of course it might have been a little better if she were at least eighteen, and it wouldn't matter if he were twenty-two because she would be of age and by default it would seem much more acceptable and appropriate, but that was beside the point...

No, no, that was just it; there _was_ no point. At least, there wasn't supposed to be. He felt a fondness then, and that was what he felt now. She was his kouhai, perhaps a friend on some level, but definitely not more than that.

He had felt a fondness for a little girl who now was nowhere to be found unless one had a sharp mind, a keen eye, patience, and unless one knew her well enough.

Just like he did.

C...H...I...C...K...E...N...F...I...N...G...E...R...S...A...R...E...P...E...O...P...L...E...T...O...O...!

Song: Something by Escape the Fate

Yeah, I know, it's terrible... -hangs head in shame-

See that quote at the top of the chapter? Yeah, I got influenced by this one person- I forget their name; I forget everything .- who puts quotes at the top of their chapters. So now I'm doing it. Italicized is the quote, bold is the name of the song I got it from, and bold and underlined is the name of the artist/band/writer. Whatever I can figure out. :D

During the chapter you may have noticed a bold, an italicized, and a bold line in sequence. Also influenced from another fanfic writer, these are Ren's thoughts. The bold is usually his side that supports his feelings for Kyoko, while the italicized is usually him, himself, and often tries to derail the thoughts of the bold. The same might be true in Kyoko's case as well but I haven't decided if it will occur yet.

By the way, you guys, I got an account at Fictionpress. Username: NinjaGhostWriter. Look me up! As soon as I get the okay I'm gonna start posting some of the book that I'm writing, and while ya wait, check out the synopses and summaries of said story and another story on my profile. Again, that's NinjaGhostWriter. Thanks so much! Till next time!

Subaki-Chan out.


	8. Worries, Scandal!

Chapter Title: Worries, Scandal!

Disclaimer: Guys, it's really not mine. Do you HAVE to make me repeat that which causes pain in my soul over and over again?

....... Cuz if you do, you might wanna get a brain scan. xD Lol.

Disclaimer Part 2: THIEF OF THE NIGHT TIS MINE!

Dedication: This is dedicated to momoirousagichan because she (You're a she, right? I keep wondering these things, sigh...) actually told me she was disappointed with the shortness of the chapter so I'm all, OMG! Person has guts! Let's go write an update! This to you, person with momo in the name. :D

Chapter Summary: Kyoko frets about having Ren as a co-star and then, surprise! You thought you'd lost him back in the manga! But here he is again! SHO!

–cricket chirps-

Haha, no applause for poor Sho.

I write this thing playing it by ear so much that I have to fill in the chapter title and summary after I write the thing. Seriously, as I write this I have no idea what I'm gonna put.

I k33l teh spell check! With 3s instead of e's! Or i's! Don't bug me when I'm typing fanfiction! –argues one-sidedly with Spellcheck-

Song: Sugar by Flo Rida feat. Wynter

Yeah, when I logged on today I saw THREE reviews waiting for me, not counting the one I got last night. I was so happy I decided to write another update; 'cause hey, I'm not lying, I was so, so tearfully bored earlier today. I had NOTHING to do without my computer. I'm so pathetic. TT_TT But yeah...

B...E...C...A...U...S...E...T...H...E...V...O...I...C...E...S...S...A...I...D...S...O

_Everybody! Put up your hands; say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love!_

**Dance Floor Anthem (I Don't Wanna Be In Love)**

**Good Charlotte**

And another quote, just for Sho:

You have all the tender sweetness of a seasick crocodile, Mr. Grinch.  
Given the choice between the two of you, I'd take the seasick crocodile.

You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch Dr. Seuss

Kyoko sighed forlornly, staring blankly at her script.

She was once again lying on her back, her head and neck hanging off the foot of her bed. She was holding the script in front of her face, but the words swam before her eyes. No good. She just couldn't focus now.

She turned over on her stomach, paused, scooted back a bit, and then was able to rest her head in her arms. The whole position would have been pointless had her arms had nothing to rest upon.

Of course she was immensely glad for her new friend that she had made, Naneki-san. Maybe, she mused, she would get to call her Rin-chan soon enough. Oh, but then wouldn't Moko-san be jealous? Kyoko furrowed her brow worriedly, debating on whether to call her dark-haired friend.

The seconds ticked by as Kyoko eyed her cell phone suspiciously, as if it had caused her some great discomfort and might do so again. However, the phone simply lay there. She let out another tremendous sigh and, with some effort, sat up and stretched, leaving the script on her bed as she stood.

The real problem was, as she found she couldn't avoid thinking about it, that Tsuruga-san was her co-star. It wasn't as if she were upset that she would be acting alongside him, not at all. In fact, she was grateful for his presence, as the support while she attempted to grasp her role was much appreciated. However...

She clenched her fists open and closed helplessly. Did he _have_ to be cast as her _opposite_?!

It wasn't good for her health! Or that of her demons, for that matter! She was sure she would mess up at some point and then out would come that horridly frightening smile and her poor demons would wither and die under the brilliance...

That aside, the real problem was...

She had seen what the man could _do_ to the women who starred with him!

Kyoko didn't care to experience that first-hand; no, she was perfectly content to watch from the sidelines, thank you very much.

She bit her bottom lip. Tsuruga-san was the most popular male celebrity in Japan- closely followed by Shotaro, but he was not important to this particular train of thought- and as such, was the object of many women's affection. Kyoko, she...

She didn't want to become one of them. He was her sempai. A good friend, a confidant, a wonderful veteran actor whom she could come to for advice and entrust her most prized possession- Corn- to.

He shouldn't be _more_ than that. Not to _her_.

For after all, what would happen if she _did_ let her guard slip? He probably wouldn't betray her like _Shotaro_ had; no, he was much too kind for that. Nonetheless, she would still be broken-hearted.

And in all honesty, she would much rather be betrayed than let down in a kind way, knowing that she was being pitied and that if she hadn't been so foolish she might have salvaged the friendship she'd had.

N...O...B...O...D...Y...L...I...S...T...E...N...S...T...O...K...A...B...U...T...O

Shoko fought hard to keep her cheery smile up while her client's face got- quite obviously- more disgusted with each line he read.

Sho hadn't even finished scanning half the script before he crumpled it and threw it at the wall. "It sucks," he deadpanned.

"... Oh," a small voice said meekly. Shoko looked over at her friend, slightly alarmed. She put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay," she assured. "Why don't you give Sho and I a minute to discuss this?" The timid, petite woman only nodded, pushed her large, owl-frame glasses up her nose, and hurried out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Shoko whirled on Sho.

"Sho!" she hissed. "It's a bit cliché, yes, but you didn't have to be so _blunt_ about it!"

"What do you want me to do about it?!" he snapped back. "It's not my fault she's so sensitive about it, but I refuse to act in this, this... thing!"

"But think of what it'll do for your career!" Shoko protested.

"Career, ca-schmeer; I have my pride, y'know!"

Shoko folded her arms primly. "Look, Sho; the actor was injured. He couldn't do the part. They called you instead, and you, who 'can handle _anything'_, decided to take it on the spot. Now that you've read the script, you want to quit?!"

"I don't want to _quit_; I just want a different _storyline_!"

Shoko threw up her hands. "How do you expect that to happen?!"

"I don't know; you're the manager! Make it happen!" He was in one of his spoiled, stubborn moods.

"What do you want me to do, threaten to sue unless they change it?!"

"That's perfect! It shouldn't cause a problem since the public doesn't know about the movie yet." Sho sat back in his chair, a self-satisfied smirk on his face as if he'd thought up the idea himself.

Shoko groaned, face-palming. Why her?

D...O...N...'...T...F...R...Y...H...A...M...!

Song: What's Victoria's Secret? by Rick Springfield

I dunno if it's good enough, but I tried... Yeah, I dunno if Sho and Shoko are in character or not but I decided it was time to put them in.

By the way, momoirousagichan, that notion of Ren bringing his American experience into his thoughts was a great idea and I shall use that as my excuse from now on, but... In all honesty, to tell you the truth I had no idea that seventeen and twenty were socially acceptable in Japan. I live in America, so that's why I put it. But now I have an excuse! Thanks! -glomps you-

And I have no idea if you can sue in Japan, but for this fanfiction I honestly don't care. I play the fiction card. Muahahahaha.

I love the idea, whoever told me about it- I forget- to type up my stuff on Notepad and then copy and paste onto Word. I do that now, thanks so much! If you want you can leave a review or PM me or whatever and tell me it was you who suggested that, whoever you are... But yeah. I'm still gonna leave my argument with Spellcheck up there, 'cause it's funny and it still bugs me when I copy and paste!

Okay, so that's it for now. Hope you guys like the update!

Subaki-Chan out.


	9. No Meetings? CoKyoko? WHAT?

Chapter Title: No Meetings? Co-Kyoko? WHAT?!

Disclaimer: Okay, so, if I owned Skip Beat! Spongebob would make a cameo appearance. ^-^

Disclaimer Part 2: THIEF OF THE NIGHT TIS MINE!

Dedication: This is to because she reviewed three times in a row. x) You go, girl. Also to KayKit, because she submitted the 50th review! Woooo! Go KayKit!

Currently at: 54 reviews.

Chapter Summary: Kyoko finds out that TotN is temporarily shut down, and Sho gets pissed. And Shoko gets pissed back. ^-^ GO SHOKO!

Again, no idea what I'm gonna put.

I k33l teh spell check! With 3s instead of e's! Or i's! Don't bug me when I'm typing fanfiction! –argues one-sidedly with Spellcheck-

Song: Four Minutes by Madonna feat. Justin Timberlake

Dude, I'm on a roll, aren't I? Three chapters within like, two weeks? Awesome! For Little Miss Procrastinator Me, anyway. But why not update while I have the time?

R...E...P...E...T...I...T...I...O...N...I...S...A...S...I...G...N...O...F...S...T...U...P...I...D...I...T...Y

Do do do do, do do do do Twilight Zone Theme The Twilight Zone

"LATE! LATE! LAAAAAAAAAAAATE!"

Another day, another morning of sleeping in, another screaming all-around in the house as Kyoko attempted to get ready within five minutes.

Halfway through struggling on her jacket while her toothbrush hung from her mouth, her cell phone rang. She blinked, and the toothbrush fell from her mouth into the sink. With only one sleeve of her jacket on, she answered it while yanking on her socks.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Mogami-san?"

Kyoko paused, holding the phone away so that the spitting out of the toothpaste in her mouth would not be heard. She dragged the back of her hand across her mouth, settling the phone between her ear and shoulder while she finished putting on her jacket.

"Tsuruga-san?"

"Yes..."

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm late! Please don't be angry! I'll, I'll bike really fast and I'll get there on time! I promise! Please, please, _please_ don't be angr-"

"Mogami-san," Ren interrupted calmly. "You're not late. The meeting today was canceled."

Kyoko blinked, sitting back on her bed. "... What?"

"That's what I said," he replied, the slightest hint of puzzlement sneaking into his tone. "Ogata-san says there's been a major problem with the script, so until they can figure things out all meetings are canceled."

"But... why didn't Ogata-san-"

"He couldn't find your number, apparently. So he asked me to call you."

"Oh... well... Thank you, Tsuruga-san."

"You're welcome, Mogami-san. If I recall correctly, you have to shoot some of Box R today, don't you?"

Kyoko nodded sullenly, forgetting that he couldn't see her. "Yes."

Ren didn't miss the soberness in her tone and came to the conclusion that she was disappointed that the meetings were temporarily canceled. "Mogami-san, you're still new to the acting world. It's better if you don't try to pile on too much work in the beginning, anyway."

She bit her lip. Was he scolding her for her childish behavior? She couldn't let Tsuruga-san down! "Yes, Tsuruga-san!" she replied, sitting up ruler-straight.

Ren could feel sweat gathering on his forehead. If nothing else, she at least took him seriously. "Until next time, then."

"All right. Thank you for letting me know. Goodbye, Tsuruga-san."

"Goodbye, Mogami-san."

Ren hung up and allowed himself to sigh a little. It was good that she took acting so seriously, and perhaps also that she took _him_ seriously- him being her sempai, and all- but she _could_ loosen up a bit, couldn't she?

Then again, he mused, her enthusiasm was a part of her. And honestly, he wouldn't change a thing.

R...E...P...E...T...I...T...I...O...N...I...S...A...S...I...G...N...O...F...S...T...U...P...I...D...I...T...Y

Sho smirked in self-satisfaction. Shoko had followed through and now the script was going to be changed. In the meantime, all production was halted.

Just the way he liked it; everything revolved around him. They couldn't do _anything_ until he decided the storyline was acceptable.

It was just what he needed, to put that damn Tsuruga in his place.

He looked up at a knock. "Come in."

Shoko stepped in, closing the door behind her. "Sho, I have the list of the actors you'll be working with."

"Let me see it." He took the paper from her and scanned it. It was alphabetical, so Tsuruga was near the end, with the other T-names. He bypassed that without a second glance and trailed down, recognizing a few others. There was the actor whom he was replacing...

Suddenly, a name near the middle caught his eye.

"What the hell is this?!" he exclaimed. Shoko jumped slightly at the noise.

"What, what's wrong?"

"Why didn't you tell me _Kyoko_ was in this movie?!" Sho all but shrieked.

"I didn't know!" she replied defensively.

"What kind of manager are you? Acting with that damn Tsuruga is one thing, but _Kyoko_?!"

Shoko crossed her arms stubbornly. "Sho, if you want to gather more fans you have to do more than singing. Which means you have to act. And when you're acting, sometimes you have to put up with people you don't want to! That's just how things are."

"They're that way in singing, too," he argued.

"Well then, you should be well-acquainted with the idea. You accepted the job, you threatened to sue unless the script was changed; now you're _going to act in this movie_!" Shoko growled, towering over him and glaring intimidatingly.

Sho sank back into his chair, slightly terrified of his manager at the moment. When it seemed that she decided she'd gotten her point across and backed down, he slouched even more.

"This sucks," he muttered.

R...E...P...E...T...I...T...I...O...N...I...S...A...S...I...G...N...O...F...S...T...U...P...I...D...I...T...Y

Song: Disturbia, by Rihanna.

I'm trying to keep everyone in character. I haven't had a good dose of Skip Beat! in a while so I think I'll go check Mangafox after this and see if there are any updates.

And I have no idea if you can change the script, cancel shooting sessions, and get lists of your co-actors, but for this fanfiction I honestly don't care. I play the fiction card. Muahahahaha.

I wonder if any of you guys get my scene-breaks today. I think they're funny, but I dunno if anyone else does... If anyone else even gets it... But yeah. Thanks to my friend whose DeviantArt signature gave me the idea! :D

And I'm sorry if it's short.

By the way, in case no one understands how my twisted mind came up with Co-Kyoko (in the chapter title), well, Kyoko's his co-actor. Right?

Eh heh, ^-^".

Okay, so that's it for now. Hope you guys like the update!

Subaki-Chan out.


	10. New Script, Old Faces

Chapter Title: New Script, Old Faces

Disclaimer: Okay, so, if I owned Skip Beat! Ren's NECK wouldn't be so thick. . Seriously, am I the only one who notices this?

Disclaimer Part 2: THIEF OF THE NIGHT TIS MINE!

Dedication: This is to Devilishduck, because she just reviewed. Also to , because I meant to last chapter but for some reason her username mysteriously disappeared. She reviewed three times in a row.

Currently at: 62 reviews!

Chapter Summary: Short. Sho approves the new script and Ren goes through it. No Kyoko in this one.

Again, no idea what I'm gonna put.

I k33l teh spell check! With 3s instead of e's! Or i's! Don't bug me when I'm typing fanfiction! –argues one-sidedly with Spellcheck-

Song: Fighting by Yellowcard

So many reviews. ^-^ I love you all.

Spoiler Warning: The Reino stalker incident is mentioned in this chapter.

Y...O...U...L...Y...I...N...G...L...I...A...R...

"'Cause it's a hard life, with love in the world, and now my hard-girl lovin' is like chewing on pearls."

I Like It Rough

**Lady Gaga**

"Is THIS okay?"

Sho nearly jumped out of his chair (always sitting; what a lazy) as a stack of papers binder-clipped together landed on the table beside him. "What?"

"It's the NEW script." Shoko examined her fingernails.

Sho picked it up and flipped through it. "You couldn't take out the romance factor?"

"Well, the whole _point_ of it is to be a romance. There has to be a leading lady and gentleman, since those parts were already given."

Sho scrunched up his brow. "Well, I guess I can deal with it... This is fine. I probably could've done way better, but..."

Shoko rolled her eyes. Of _course_ he could've.

...L...Y...I...N...G...L...I...E...S...

Ren flipped through the new script. The rest of the cast would be getting theirs tomorrow; he only had his early because he'd happened to stop by and see Ogata-san today.

He had to admit it was better quality, with a much-less-likely-to-fail-epically storyline. Still, he hadn't criticized the storyline because his job was not to write it, merely to act it.

Of course, he was secretly glad that someone else had.

He scrutinized the part of his character. With a bit of personal tweaking it might, just _might_, work...

His eyes drifted to focus on Ky- Mogami-san's part. Worry washed over him anew. Would she be able to work it? This movie could let the public know that she was on her way to becoming a _great_ actress- if she could do it right.

If she could successfully act out this feeling.

If she wouldn't think of _him_ every time she had to.

If Ren could coach her along, just right.

He might have some trouble too, but...

It just _might_ work.

Just then, his phone rang. He put the script down and answered it. "Hello?"

"Tsuruga-san?"

"Yes. Ogata-san?"

"Yes. I forgot to tell you something, while you were here earlier. I hoped you might be able to..." The director hesitated.

"Is there a problem?" Ren asked.

"Well, considering the whole 'stalker incident' from filming Dark Moon on location, I thought there might be... a slight one..."

The actor's eyes hardened. "What is it?"

"Well... One of the actors has been injured, so we called in a replacement."

"Who?"

"... Fuwa Sho."

Ren wanted to slam his head on the table.

Things just got a _whole_ lot harder.

...O...U...T...O...F...Y...O...U...R...L...I...E...-...H...O...L...E

Song: Weird by Hilary Duff

I'm trying to keep everyone in character. I haven't had a good dose of Skip Beat! in a while so I think I'll go check Mangafox after this and see if there are any updates.

And I have no idea if any of this can happen, but for this fanfiction I honestly don't care. I play the fiction card. Muahahahaha.

The scene-breaks are all one continuous phrase today. That's why there are extra dot dot dots after the ends, y'know... And stuff.

And I'm sorry if it's short. I can't do much until I decide on the new script, and I have three possible choices. I'll put up a poll, but please also review and tell me.

The choices are a vampire fantasy/romance (NOT ripped off Twilight; I came up with the idea for that story before I'd ever even heard of it... Just a heads up.), a thief adventure/romance, and a fantasy/romance with a bunch of mythical creatures and one confused girl in it. Your pick.

I'll go along with what the readers decide... Probably... Yeah, just please tell me what you guys want. I sure don't know. I'll put up a poll too, in case no one wants to review and tell me. PM me or review if you have any questions or want more detail on the choices.

Okay, so that's it for now. Hope you guys like the update!

Subaki-Chan out.


End file.
